Handpieces for effecting oscillatory motion of a tool bit mounted therein are widely employed in dental, medical and crafts applications. Various mechanisms are used to convert rotary motion to oscillatory motion of the support for the tool bit, and various power sources are used to generate the initial rotary motion.
Air and water feed streams under pressure are preferred in the dental and medical field as the means for effecting the rotary motion of a turbine rotor, which rotary motion is converted to oscillation generally by some form of eccentric coupling to the tool bit supporting element. Such devices are widely and beneficially employed although various problems are encountered in their fabrication or use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel handpiece for effecting oscillatory motion of a tool bit and which employs a long-lived and highly effective mechanism for converting rotary motion to oscillation of a rod supporting the tool bit.
It is also an object to provide such a handpiece wherein the components may be fabricated readily and relatively economically, and in which the components may be readily assembled and disassembled.
Another object is to provide such a handpiece which affords enhanced oscillatory motion of the tool bit and which exhibits long-lived and trouble-free operation.